Beanies
by Brooke Davis24
Summary: Hook changes his clothes with modern ones, then he goes to Granny's with Emma and Henry for a toasting evening. But that beanie suits him all too well.


_**Summary:**__ Hook changes his clothes with modern ones, then he went to Granny's with Emma and Henry for a toasting evening.  
__**Note:**__ Thanks to my beta, Miriam Lange.  
I wrote it inspired by the thanking video for the 4 million fans on FB made by Lana, Jen, Colin and Jared._

**Beanies**

It was a cold day in Storybrooke. The sky was covered with dark clouds and Emma needed to relax. Coming home from the sheriff station to pick up Henry and Hook, she closed the main door behind her, a suspicious look on her face at the quiet state of Mary Margaret's apartment. She allowed Henry to take care of the pirate – as weird as it sounded considering the fact that the latter was a three-hundred-year-old man with a commendable ability at surviving – and she started to ask herself if the changing-clothes afternoon had been a good idea.

"Henry?" She called him with the same voice she used to burst onto the scene to catch one of the victims of her job. If it was fair to call them that.

"Hey, mom!" he yelled back, and she instantly relaxed when she watched his silhouette coming from upstairs with a big smile on his face. "You need to see him!" he told Emma, inviting her to follow him.

"I can see him while we go to Granny's, Henry. We're late!" Emma urged him, but the look on her face was soft, almost amused. Henry chuckled, jumping from the last two steps of the stairs with an energy that surprised her; he hadn't been so thrilled since Neal's death, and the grieving process had hit Henry more than anyone else. Even more than her and Hook.

"I told him you would say that."

And with that he went past her, leaving the main door open, as if he was telling her he would wait for the two of them to catch up to him near the yellow bug.

"Hook!" she shouted, posing her left hand on the banisters and scratching her head behind the grey beanie she was wearing with the right one. "Hook!" she repeated, and she snorted when no sound came from upstairs.

Climbing the stairs with an annoyed look on her face, Emma went to Henry's room just to find the pirate looking at his profile in the mirror. She couldn't help but stare at him in astonishment, almost as shocked as the first time he popped up and kissed her at the door of her apartment in an attempt to restore her memories. He was breathtaking, dressed in dark blue jeans, a simple shirt and a grey cardigan sweater, purposely left opened on the front.

He turned around to face her and, if she wasn't too proud to let herself act like a teenager, her jaw would have dropped in complete rapture. He shaved off his beard in favor of a goatee that looked hot on him and he was also wearing one of her beanies. Emma was not ready for the street version of Captain Hook and, considering his age, she couldn't help but realize he was like wine. Tasty, _aged_, red wine.

"Do I look decent?" he asked her with his old-fashioned manners and she smiled softly, trying to ignore her crazed hormones in the meantime.

"You are a prima donna, aren't you?" she teased him, and he chuckled hoarsely. Was it her imagination or did the room temperature suddenly go up? "Let's go to Granny's. They're waiting for us!"

"You're a coward, Swan," he told her when she turned her back on him and walked towards the stairs. Surprised, she stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised. "You didn't answer my question. So, I suppose that you think I am so handsome you can't admit it to yourself, otherwise you would jump on me without any care for your dignity."

Emma laughed naturally, so beautiful that it took more than a moment for Killian to catch his breath. He watched her shake her head and went down the stairs, not even taking the trouble to answer him. His eyes sharpened while he followed her. Their conversation wasn't over. 

*  
Granny's was pretty crowded that night, at least more than usual, and voices and laughs got mixed with the tinkling of glasses and jugs. Maybe it wasn't the proper time to celebrate, since the Wicked Witch was still threatening all of them, but David suggested that if they needed to be together to eventually face an attack, they also needed a drink to cheer them up and relax their nerves. He was always so _infuriatingly_ optimistic.

Emma smiled, sitting on the settee around a table, her chin posed on the palm of her hand. It was hard to admit it, but her father was right. Everyone was chatting and laughing and drinking, and simply enjoying that moment of calm before the storm. Her eyes wandered about the room, finding her son with Hook, Roland and Robin; they were chuckling and Hook fatherly ruffled her son's hair, an amazing smile on the soft lips she kissed more than a year ago.

She sighed, disappointed by her behavior. It doesn't matter how hard she had tried not to look at him that night, she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. And despite his words when they were at home, she was _perfectly_ _aware_ of how handsome he was. Her hormones made it pretty clear hours ago. Ruby's voice interrupted her thoughts and drew her attention away from him. _Thank God_!

"Everyone here. Let's toast!"

Emma looked confused, but she stood up and a smile curved her lips while everyone was forming a circle in the diner. Emma's parents, Regina, the dwarfs, Granny, Whale, Henry, Hook, Robin and his son, Gold and Belle, Tinkerbell, and Emma herself.

"To what?" Roland asked, his small voice causing some smiles through the crowd.

"Everything you want." Ruby answered, winking at him sweetly.

"I'll toast to…" he paused for a second, looking around the diner. "Regina!"

The mayor smiled at him, a complete, beautiful smile, while Robin bended down to reach his son's height. The situation between Regina and Robin was still confusing, just as much as her relationship with Hook, and everyone was wondering when the queen and the savior would be ready to accept their feelings for the two chivalrous scoundrels who developed a fondness for the two women.

"To toast, little boy, you need something to drink," Robin explained to Roland, pure love in the sweetness of his voice.

"Even with Regina's apple juice?" he asked, and everyone looked at the queen, who showed her hands in a defensive manner.

"_Not_ poisoned, of course."

A big, group laugh echoed in the diner and with that the toasting moment started. There were funny moments, like when Grumpy toasted to Ruby's outfits, or when Granny toasted to her crossbow with the promise to stake Whale if he tried to lay a finger on Ruby, or when Rumple toasted to Emma.

"I'll never forget your threat, miss Swan. How was that? Oh, yeah!" he said. "_Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face_."

Everyone laughed at that and they laughed even more when Emma ironically bowed and gave him a naughty look. Hook glanced at her and when their gazes met, their eyes were shining with a warm, overwhelming feeling that crossed the room, connecting and isolating the two of them from the rest of the crowd.

But there were also touching moments, like when Henry toasted to Neal, saying that he missed him and hugging Emma tightly. Misty-eyed, she kissed his head and closed her arms around him, and, when Regina came along them to caress Henry's hair in tenderness, Emma silently thanked her. Despite all the terrible things that Regina had done, she wasn't as bad as she seemed and she changed since the very beginning. And, behind all of that, she was an amazing mother.

"It's your turn, Emma!" her mother said after a while. She swallowed, trying to order her thoughts to find something that was worth a toast. Eventually she did.

"I'll toast to cupcakes," she said, the smile on her lips sweet and genuine and nostalgic. Her eyes met Henry's and suddenly she remembered the first time he popped up at her door, as stubborn as a certain pirate. "I'll toast to my 28th birthday's cupcake, because, when I blew out the candle, I wished not to be alone anymore and Henry showed up at my door. And since then I've never ever been alone."

She winked at her parents, both misty-eyed, then smiled at Hook and she realized he was as moved as she was. That same night, leaving Granny's, she found him waiting for her near the paling, arm crossed on his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"Waiting for you," he answered, smiling as well. "You ready to tell me how I look?" She snorted and rolled her eyes, then fixed her gaze on him. They were facing each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You look good, I must say. Oh, all 'how do I look' in a prima donna voice. Chills!" she teased him and he laughed, frowning immoderately as if she hurt him. But he wasn't hurt at all, because that memory was connected to her, and, even though he clearly remembered the pain he felt in that bed, he could also remember how beautiful she was towering over him.

"Keep smiling, lass! You are chained down." His hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her closer until their chests softly bumped. Emma smiled at his _great_ attempt to tease her back. "I'm pretty strong, charming, and you are my girl." Her stomach fluttered at his last two words, but she kept acting impudent. "If I would have to pick the luckiest girl of the year, _I'd pick you_."

He grinned at her, one of his sardonic, charming smirks that she couldn't handle, and he was gloating all too much from her point of view. And that beanie of hers suited him all too well. Abruptly, her hands were clenching the tails of his cardigan, pulling him closer and crushing his lips on hers. She heard Hook muttering, his good hand reaching the back of Emma's head to pull her closer as if he was waiting for that to happen. She felt his tongue caressing her lips, asking for permission, seducing Emma and her senses with its warmth; and she opened her mouth, unable to resist his flattery.

When Emma interrupted the kiss, resting her forehead against his, she saw his lips curving in a lovely, eager smile and she was consumed by his desire. Tiny puffs went out their mouth, filling the air around them with the emotions they've been repressing for a long time. Especially Emma. She pulled back with a naughty smirk and chained his blue eyes with the green of hers.

"For the record, you look pretty in that beanie, _peacock_." She said, her fingers still wrapped around the fabric of his cardigan. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"So do you."


End file.
